Role Model - Eminem
Role Model Lyrics. I'm cancerous, so when I diss you wouldn't wanna answer this If you responded back with a battle rap you wrote for Canibus I strangled you to death then I choked you again Then break your fuckin legs till your bones poke through your skin You beef wit me, I'ma even the score equally Take you on Jerry Springer, and beat yer ass legally I get you blunted off of funny home grown Cause when I smoke out I hit the trees harder than Sonny Bono (Ohh no!!) So if I said I never did drugs That would mean I lie AND get fucked more than the President does Hillary Clinton tried to slap me and call me a pervert I ripped her fuckin tonsils out and fed her sherbet My nerves hurt, and lately I'm on edge Grabbed Vanilla Ice and ripped out his blonde dreads Every girl I ever went out wit is goin lez Follow me and do exactly what the song says: smoke weed, take pills, drop outta school, kill people and drink And jump behind the wheel like it was still legal I'm dumb enough to walk in a store and steal So I'm dumb enough to ask for a date with Lauryn Hill Some people only see that I'm white, ignorin skill Cause I stand out like a green hat with a orange bill But I don't get pissed, y'all don't even see through the mist How the fuck can I be white, I don't even exist I get a clean shave, bathe, go to a rave Die from an overdose and dig myself up out of my grave My middle finger won't go down, how do I wave? And this is how I'm supposed to teach kids how to behave? Now follow me and do exactly what you see Don't you wanna grow up to be just like me! I slap women and eat shrooms then O.D. Now don't you wanna grow up to be just like me! Me and Marcus Allen went over to see Nicole When we heard a knock at the door, must have been Ron Gold' Jumped behind the door, put the orgy on hold Killed em both and smeared blood in a white Bronco (we did it!) My mind won't work if my spine don't jerk I slapped Garth Brooks out of his Rhinestone shirt I'm not a player just a ill rhyme sayer That'll spray an Aerosol can up at the ozone layer (psssssssh) My rap style's warped, I'm runnin out the morgue witcha dead grandmother's corpse to throw it on your porch Jumped in a Chickenhawk cartoon wit a cape on And beat up Foghorn Leghorn with an acorn I'm bout as normal as Norman Bates, with deformative traitsA premature birth that was four minutes late Mother.. are you there? I love you I never meant to hit you over the head with that shovel Will someone explain to my brain that I just severed a main vein with a chainsaw and I'm in pain? I take a breather and sighed; either I'm high, or I'm nuts Cause if you ain't tiltin this room, neither am I So when you see your mom with a thermometer shoved in her ass Then it probably is obvious I got it on with her Cause when I drop this solo shit it's over with I bought Cage's tape, opened it, and dubbed over it I came to the club drunk with a fake ID Don't you wanna grow up to be just like me! I've been with 10 women who got HIV Now don't you wanna grow up to be just like me! I got genital warts and it burns when I pee Don't you wanna grow up to be just like me! I tie a rope around my penis and jump from a tree You probably wanna grow up to be just like me!!! Category:All Pages Category:Slim Shady LP